


I think you’re pretty too

by dis_boi_eating_jaraad



Series: Sansaery Week 2019 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sansaery Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_boi_eating_jaraad/pseuds/dis_boi_eating_jaraad
Summary: Margaery thinks the weird girl that comes to the cafe is cute.Written for Sansaery Week - Day 3, Coffe/Tea





	I think you’re pretty too

**Author's Note:**

> I am committed to actually doing Sansaery Week. I will not fail!

When summer started, her grandmother insisted that she takes a job in her coffee shop. Margaery doesn't even understand why she has a coffee shop, they have the family business. It’s one of her grandmother’s little projects.

It’s quite big and in a good spot, so it is very busy, but most people just come and go. They do still have a few regulars, one of them being the pretty auburn haired girl who sits by the window in the corner, and seems to cry a lot.

Margaery has developed somewhat of a crush on her, but she never serves her. She, surprisingly, gets shy around her, but today was the day. She was alone, with Elinor on her lunch break, and the girl has been sitting there doing something with her laptop without ordering anything.

Alright, Margaery thought. I’m going in.

“Hey,” She said. The girl took no attention and Margaery realised that she had headphones in. “excuse me.”

She said it loud enough that the girl looked up. She immediately took the headphones out.

“Sorry.” The girl blushed. Wow. Her voice was so beautiful.

“It’s ok.” Margaery reassured her. “I just wanted to ask if you were going to order anything. You’ve been sitting here for quite a long time.”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” The girl looked mortified. “I did not realise.”

“It’s fine, I guess you were really engrossed in whatever you were doing.”

“I’ll have my usual. Wait. You don’t know what that is.” Margaery resisted saying I do, it probably would have come off quite creepy. “I’d like a blueberry muffin and hot chocolate please.”

Margaery nodded and walked away to prepare the order. She wondered about what the girl was doing. Studying? Maybe, she looks smart. Work? She seems a bit young but it could be a summer job.

She walks back with the girls order.

“Can I ask you something?” The girl nodded and Margaery couldn’t help herself. “What are you doing?” She blurted out.

The girl looked at her confused.

“I’m sorry, this is probably personal but, well you come in here, and sometimes you stay for hours and sometimes I think you cry and it’s kind of weird but charming in a way and I think you’re really pretty and I just wanted to know what you work so hard on when you’re in here.” Margaery ranted, an uncharacteristic blush appearing on her cheeks.

“I…” The girl, started with a shy smile. “I play Final Fantasy.”

Margaery was surprised. That explains the crying at least.

“What? Why here?”

“Well because I think you’re pretty too.” She answered.

“Wow.” Margaery’s mind was blown. “Ok. Well my name is Margaery. Margaery Tyrell.” She said holding her hand out so the girl can shake it.

“Sansa Stark.” The girl, Sansa, said.

“So which one are you playing?”

“10.”

Sansa moved from the window closer to Margaery so they could talk. She told her that the first time she came to the shop she saw Margaery, and so she decided to keep coming back but she never built up the courage to talk to her. She also said it’s a quieter place than her home in the city, since the whole family was up here.

Sansa stayed until it was time to close. They exchanged numbers and Sansa apparently didn’t feel so shy anymore, because as they were about to leave she pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Bye!” Sansa said quickly while she turned away and started walking.

“I’ll text you. Or call you!” Margaery shouted after her.

She touched her cheek and smiled, looking at Sansa walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually feel better about this one than the last one. Day 2 was just rushed af. But I am looking forward to tomorrow and to day 7, but I have no clue what I’ll do for day 5. Well anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
